


The Joke

by WriterOfSin



Category: Persona 3
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Itching Powder, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Porn With Plot, Sexual Abuse, Stocks, Tickling, bastinado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfSin/pseuds/WriterOfSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's not well for two of the inhabitants of the Iwatodai Dormitory. Yukari's got something on her mind, and it won't be pleasant for the target of her obsession.</p><p>An anonymous commission for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One, Part I

"Yukari. Why weren't you at the meeting I called?" The short brown-haired girl closed her eyes with a frown as she stared into her open locker, one hand stretched in to get a textbook she needed for her next class. "Nice to talk to you too, Mitsuru." She pulled the book out, turning to look at the taller girl. The striking red-head was looking down at her, arms folded in disapproval. "Do you have an answer, or are you just going to waste words?"  
"Oh, talking to you is never a waste of words, dear leader," smiled Yukari sweetly. "Now, I really need to get going for Mr Ekoda's class."

"Fine," replied the older girl. With one last glare, the slim girl strode off. Yukari just turned back to her locker, head shaking in frustration. Even at the best of times, Mitsuru was overbearing with her need to control the team. 'Like a damn robot she is', she thought to herself. She quickly walked down the floor that took her to the classroom, where she earned a disapproving look from the elderly teacher. "Glad to see you've decided to join us, Ms Takeba. Typical of you children these days, never on time. In the Heian era no child would be so discourteous." She let the sound of his mumbled rant fade in her ears as she flicked open the textbook. She smiled at the listing for today, and flipped the pages as she began to read Mathilde. 'This author is right,' she thought. Then she felt her mouth slowly curve into a smile as an idea struck her...

"Oh Aigis, good to see you're here."  
"I'm sorry, Yukari?"  
"Your update, remember?" smiled the other girl sweetly. "It's nothing major, just an update to your targeting software."  
Aigis began to look wary of Yukari. "Shouldn't I plug into the command centre's console then?"  
The shorter girl waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh no, why bother? Besides, it's just a manual alteration. Mitsuru asked me to do it you know."  
The android smiled. "Well if Mitsuru ordered it, that's fine."  
"Yep." Replied Yukari, her reflexive grimace at the way Aigis talked covered up with a bright smile. She held out the screwdriver in her hand, "So, if you can just open the manual interface, we can get started." The android smiled, and touched a hand to her hip, a small portion of the white cover that acted as her clothing. It popped out, sliding aside exposing the bright chrome sheen beneath the outer layer. There was a small circular port within. Normally it could be plugged into the central console at Command to update any software or fix any glitches Aigis had.

But what even she didn't know was that the port acted as a manual updater for her Asimov protocols. They were nothing as grand as western fiction depicted, with layers and layers of data dictating to her what she must do to protect humans. The ones that she'd been created with dictated only who she would be more likely to accept as an authority figure, and the way that Yukari turned the narrow screwdriver just so triggered a small change in the protocols. She looked up at the android. "Can you hear me?"  
"Yes." Replied the humanoid.  
"Good," smiled Yukari. "Time we got going."

Mitsuru sat on the narrow chair at the main console of the Command Centre. It was quiet so far, with everyone else out with the exception of one or two like Aigis and Koromaru, so she had decided to use this time to catch up on her reading.  
Aigis was stood in the doorway. "Mitsuru, I require your assistance."  
"With what?" replied the young woman, her tone conveying her annoyance at being interrupted. It passed over the head of the android though. She never seemed quite conversant with social situations. "It is urgent," replied Aigis, turning round and walking off, as if she expected Mitsuru to simply follow her. She was tempted to leave it, but decided to follow her anyway. It would give her a welcome break from her reading. "Aigis?" she called out, as she left the Command Centre. "Where are you?" Suddenly the android appeared in a doorway ahead, waving at her silently to follow. In her haste, Mitsuru never noticed the door behind her slide open until the sweet-smelling rag was pressed to her nose and mouth as an arm grabbed her.

She woke with a start, head snapping up and side to side as she looked all around her. 'Just a funny turn,' she thought to herself in relief. 'Better go see Mr Edogawa.' She rolled onto her side, one arm ready to push up from the floor-wait! She couldn't move her arms. She looked down, panicking that they'd both seem to have gone numb. But that wasn't the answer. A thick roll of duct-tape lay on the carpet beside her ankles, the tape wrapped around her boots. Her arms were behind her back, and she could feel the tacky bond of yet more tape on her wrists. "Aigis?" she called out. "Aigis?" Her voice slowly turned desperate, despairing that the one person who could help her was nearby. Suddenly she could hear a faint tutting sound coming from over her head. The light overheard was blocked as someone stood in it. Mitsuru stared at the figure. There was something very familiar about it..."Yukari!" she growled. "Is this your idea of a joke?" the older girl fumed. Yukari leaned over, her hands braced on her hips as she smiled. "Well, yes." Then she frowned. "I'm going to move you now, but I can't do it on my own. So I'm going to untie your legs, okay?"

Mitsuru just nodded, watching the other girl get out a small pocketknife and saw through the tape. Yukari grabbed her arm to help her get up as she rolled her legs underneath, standing upright. Yukari turned around to pick up the tape roll, slipping the pocketknife into a pocket. This was it. Her best moment to get away! She launched herself off down the corridor, running as fast as she could knowing that if she fell over she wouldn't be able to get back up again. She risked looking back over her shoulder, only to see Yukari still stood there, just watching her run with a grin. She turned back round as she saw Aigis stood in front of her. Opening her mouth to ask the android for help, she could do nothing as the machine simply opened her arms, grabbing her in an unshakable bear-hug. "Aigis, let me go!" she demanded frantically. "She can't do that," whispered a honey-sweet voice in her ear. "You see, she only obeys me right now." The tall girl struggled in the grasp securing her. "Okay, this has gone far beyond a joke Yukari! Unhand me this instant!" she demanded in as stern a tone as she could summon.

"I don't think the joke's even started yet Mitsuru," whispered the other girl delightedly. A single gesture had Aigis quickly put the captive on the floor, one strong arm holding her bound wrists while the other held her ankles, pulling them up towards her back. Mitsuru blinked as she felt the knee-length boots she always wore come off, lazily tossed aside by that infernal girl. Yukari wasted no time, wrapping the tape around the long black stockings she wore. Mitsuru could do nothing, pinioned as she was by the two captors, but then she realised the real reason for the contortion she was being put through as tape was wrapped between her ankles and connected to the tape already encircling her wrists. Aigis let go, leaning back with Yukari to watch Mitsuru trying to rip her arms free from the almost painful hogtie. After a few minutes she knew it was hopeless. Even if she could get out, that infernal pair wouldn't let her go. She had no idea how Yukari had managed to get Aigis on her side, but she knew she couldn't rely on the android for any help. She glared at the pair. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Well, right now, I'm watching you try to get out of that hogtie," replied Yukari brightly. If it was possible, she could have sworn that Mitsuru's eyes glared even hotter at her. "You can speak French, can't you?" Mitsuru blinked in confusion, "Yes, I-what does this have to do with anything?"  
"Do you understand the phrase, 'La vengeance se mange très-bien froide'?" Mitsuru did. French was just one of the languages she could speak fluently. She gaped at the kneeling girl. "You realise everything you do is on camera? You realise I'll have you thrown out of SEES if you so much as try to hurt me?!" Yukari simply smiled.  
"Who said I'm going to hurt you? It's all a joke, and jokes are meant to make you laugh," she smiled, but this time there was a hard edge to it. She shifted position, kneeling on her legs right behind Mitsuru's bound legs. She reached out, a single finger stroking down the middle of each stockinged sole. The bound girl shrieked at the sensation, feet wriggling madly to try and escape. The fingers moved quicker now, Yukari shifting her fingers back and forth to randomise the pattern, never allowing Mitsuru to get used to it, quick light strokes that never lingered on one spot for long.

Eventually she stopped, lying down next to her captive, arms crossed casually as she rested her head on them, looking at Mitsuru with a contemplative smile. "So, I guess you are ticklish. Well, I did say the joke would make you laugh."  
Mitsuru perked up, "You mean you're done?" the hopefulness in her voice obvious.  
"Nope," smiled Yukari. "The joke's only just started." She pulled off the ribbon she wore, wrapping it slowly around Mitsuru's head as a blindfold, even as the girl begged to be let go before using her own ribbon to gag her, drawing it tight in her mouth. "There we go, all nice and quiet. Aigis, help me please." The duo lifted up their captive easily, Aigis' machine strength meaning she could carry most of the weight. and they started walking off...


	2. Day One, Part II

Mitsuru lay limply in the arms of Aigis, long since giving up trying to escape the tight tape bonds that secured her limbs together. Instead she'd spent the time they'd been carrying her trying to work out their destination. There was no way they could take her outside; the front entrance and the service entrance at the back of the dormitory were covered by cameras, and there were plenty of neighbouring dorms who'd spot the suspicious looking pair with their 'parcel'. Part of her glowered at the thought that she'd been able to think of herself like that, but it was tempered by her knowledge that right now, she was a parcel. 'And about as helpless as one,' she thought ruefully.

They hadn't gone far when she heard the click of a button and chime of the elevator that opened onto each floor. Part of her wondered what they were doing. Was it misdirection? Could they have pressed the button and carried on walking? Aigis was still swaying her arms a little, making Mitsuru think that they were moving. 'Unless she's just stood there waving me to make me start thinking in a muddle like this!' she thought to herself, becoming angry at herself for not being able to understand what was going on. Part of her started to realise just how much Yukari truly understood what she was like, and how she'd taken away the one thing Mitsuru wanted the most; Control. Control of herself, control of her fate. Right now it lay in the hands of her captors, whatever they were planning to do.

With a dim click the doors opened, letting the pair with their burden walk in. Yukari punched the button that led to the destination she wanted, before leaning back to watch Mitsuru lying on the floor in her tape hogtie where Aigis had put her down. "I hope you enjoy this," she said, her voice mockingly stern, "I'm putting a lot of effort into this joke of ours." The bound girl just mmph'd back through her gag. "Oh, so you think you'll enjoy it too? That's good." She looked up as the bright indicator above the elevator door lit up with the floor that she'd had set up specially. Gathering their captive into their arms, they lifted her out, carrying her down a long corridor and through several rooms before they reached their destination.

Reaching for the pocket knife she'd used earlier, Yukari quickly sliced through the tape connecting Mitsuru's limbs and her wrists, the girl unable to take advantage of this brief freedom before her wrists were tightly tied with rope, cinched taut against the pale skin of her arms, though they'd at least tied them in front of her this time. Still blindfolded and gagged, she felt them guide her onto a seat. It was low to the ground, but seemed well-padded, and the wall was right behind it so presumably she wouldn't suffer the indignity of falling off. The blindfold didn't let her see the rest of what lay before her in the darkened room, but she heard the click as Yukari flicked on the single ancient bulb that provided the sole illumination in the room.

With one fluid movement the smaller girl tore the makeshift blindfold off. Blinking furiously into the light, Mitsuru couldn't see the other two as they lifted her slender ankles into a pair of padded hoops attached to a long pole that was itself connected to the chair she was sat on. They clicked shut, sealing the stockinged feet within, before Yukari unknotted the now drool-covered gag from her mouth. She squinted up at Yukari. "What is this?!"  
Yukari looked annoyed. "It's the joke, Mitsuru. The joke which makes you laugh." Mitsuru gaped at her, before staring in horror at the bar and hoops that held her ankles so tightly, and so vulnerably. She leaned back in shock at what to her seemed far worse than simple knives and saws; a stiff brush, hooked onto the bar, along with a pair of soft white feathers, not to mention the magic wand she blushed crimson at. "This isn't a joke, Yukari."

The other girl frowned pensively, her head tilted back with one finger perched underneath her jaw with her arms folded across her chest. "No, it definitely is."  
She settled down on the floor, legs bracing crossed arms with her chin resting atop them. "You know, you look much better like this. But I think you can look even better." She shifted onto her knees, index finger and thumb pinching the tip of Mitsuru's stockings before pulling them off, the sensation almost sensuous for Mitsuru. Free to the cool air of the basement, the delicate little toes, almost petite compared to the long pale length of the captive's feet. She leaned up, gently poking the underside of each toe in turn, eliciting a brief giggle from her every time. "You do keep these soft don't you? Your family's stylist must get you pedicures," smiled Yukari into the elder girl's eyes. "But I don't understand why you'd always hide them in those tall boots of yours." She lifted one up from where she'd carried them down, determined not to let anyone just stumble across them. "Would you like me to put them back on you?"

"Please," asked Mitsuru. She winced inside as she heard herself almost beg.  
"Well then, I'm not going to do that. In fact, I'm going to leave these right here." She put them down, turning back to Mitsuru as her fingers crept gently onto the sensitive skin of her feet. Without warning she attacked, scrabbling fingers into the insteps before her. Mitsuru shrieked loudly, her voice never quieting as the frenzy happened. The younger girl just started slowly rubbing her fingers over the ball of her left foot, her other hand tracing lazily on the upper skin of her right foot. Mitsuru lunged forward, desperate to shift her away, stopping in her tracks as Aigis easily grabbed her bound arms and lifted them overhead.

Still it had been enough to distract Yukari from her current task. "Well someone's not feeling co-operative, are they Aigis?"  
The android said nothing, simply nodding silently in return. She caught the other length of rope Yukari tossed her, tying it quickly around the already-tight rope. She threw it up over the beam that crossed the ceiling, pulling it down sharply making Mitsuru cry in pain as her arms were yanked overhead. That was when she saw it, clear on the opposite side of the room. A surveillance camera! As soon as someone walked into the command centre they're surely see what was happening and rescue her. She smiled in satisfaction, looking at her captors with a new-found defiance. That made the next thing Yukari said so much worse.

"Ah, you've noticed the camera then?" The happy-faced girl smiled broadly. "You really didn't think I wouldn't have sorted that out already? Every camera you've been on has been rewired to show a loop. You've not even left the command centre for the past hour." Her smile got darker. "But this is a special camera. Aigis, do it." The android stalked over to the camera that gazed down at the despondent captive, the finger tips on her right hand peeling back to reveal supple dendrites that clicked as they moved. They slid into the small port on the back of the camera, its red light turning a steady green.  
"This is going to be a special night for us Mitsuru. You're going to get the joke, so I thought I'd preserve a little copy, just for us," cooed Yukari. She picked up a small metal ring that was chained near their helpless prisoner's right foot, perching it on her slender right toe before she slid it down. It was tight enough that Mitsuru wouldn't be able to remove it, and also to pull her big toe back, but still let her move it slightly. "Now, I think we can make you look even better again."

Aigis was back behind Mitsuru now, the still-silent android leaning her around her chest to rip open the lilac blouse identical to Yukari's own that she wore, exposing the pink bra she wore beneath. The dendrites from her unsheathed fingers slid around and under the toggle at the back, unhitching it as it fell away into her lap. "Very nice," giggled Yukari as she drunk in the sight of the older girl's modestly sized pale breasts, before she traced a finger around one pert nipple.

She turned away, picking up the gag from the floor. Knowing what was coming, Mitsuru clenched her lips together tightly. There was no way she'd willingly let them gag her again. Yukari knew just how to deal with that though, a single gesture to Aigis making the android pinch her fingers on their captive's nose. Mitsuru started to panic. If she didn't open her mouth, there was a good chance she would end up falling unconscious or even cutting off the air supply to her brain. But if she did, they'd be able to gag her again. In the end she didn't have a choice, her body making her lips open as it craved the air it needed so badly. Yukari quickly shoved it back into her mouth, before leisurely knotting it behind her head. "You know, you do look much better like this."

"But it's not all fun and games," she said as her voice turned serious. She picked up a small paintbrush and a pot that lay on a small wooden table next to the restraints. Unscrewing the lid, she dipped the brush in, pulling it out with yellow dust covering it liberally. Aigis pulled back Mitsuru's right foot, one hand keeping her wriggling toes under control leaving her with no movement. Yukari quickly stroked the brush up and down the vulnerable sole, dipping it back into the pot again and again until Mitsuru's whole foot was covered in the strange powder. Putting it back onto the table, she scooted on her backside towards the other foot, kicking her own shoes off and delicately peeling her own socks off to reveal her own tanned feet, bonier than Mitsuru's but still pleasing to the eye. She gazed down at them, wriggling them before looking at Mitsuru's own. "You know, I think your feet look better than mine. And I like that red nail polish you've got on, it looks very nice." She watched her prisoner complacently. "You're wondering what that was, aren't you?" The other girl nodded slowly. Yukari's face lit up into the most beatific smile the older girl had ever seen on it. "It's itching powder!"

The other girl quickly started to shake her foot wildly, hoping to dislodge as much of the powder as possible. But try as she might, she wouldn't succeed. Already she could feel it starting to burn on her foot, making her strain her arms against the taut rope as she tried in vain to just reach down and scratch the itch. Suddenly she felt cold metal against the warmth of her skin as Aigis slid slender dendrites over the soft flesh of her breast, lightly stroking it even as two of the appendages moved to either side of her hard nipple, gently pinching it between them. She shivered, eyes closing as she tried to fight the soft sensation and the almost electric buzz that tingled on her skin.  
She didn't see Yukari pick up one of the paintbrushes that had hung on the spreader bar, her first hint being the swishing motion of the bristles as they were twirled up and down, over the ball of her foot, the instep, and right beneath the curve of her delicate toes. The only thing coming from behind her gag was muffled laughter, the relentless touch rendering her unable to even think a plea to stop, let alone try to say it. Her foot flailed wildly, trying to escape the luxuriously soft bristles as they pursued the same line, up and down, up and down, a rhythm that never even slowed. Yukari gripped her forefinger and thumb on the elder girl's heel, helping to hold it down while her elbow pressed down on Mitsuru's bare knee, ceasing the wild movement of her victim's foot. She leered at the limb in her hand, occasionally glancing back up to enjoy the look of amused dismay on her face.

She looked back down again, the wriggling toes dominating her vision. She glanced up at Mitsuru, a mischievous look in her eyes. Still keeping her eyes locked on the other girl, she lowered her head, opening her mouth wide as she slipped the middle-three toes into her mouth, moving up and down as her tongue wrapped around each one in turn, saliva coating the three tasty morsels. She slid it up and down, round the base and top of each toe, the corners of her mouth arching into a vicious grin as she basked in the expression on Mitsuru's reddened face. Her victim tried to move her foot and those delicious delicacies away from Yukari's adventurous tongue, but the slender brown-haired girl's mouth was a restraint as inescapable as the steel ring and chain binding the toe of her right foot.

She couldn't do anything. The combination of that wet, almost sinfully warm tongue slipping over her toes with the brush pulled up and down her sole rhythmically was bad enough, forcing her to scream in laughter and moan in pleasure at the same time, but the addition of Aigis' brush and those tiny dendrites turned it into an almost painful ecstasy of pleasure. She rubbed over and over, the brush revolving so softly yet quickly it was like a single surface of velvet spinning over her armpit. She couldn't hold on anymore, finally slumping down in defeat as an ache of tiredness coursed through her body.  
Now it was time, Yukari decided. She pulled the bow from around her neck, wrapping it around her half-asleep captive's eyes and knotting it tightly before reaching down to unwind the long-handled vibrator from where its power cord had kept it dangling from the spreader bar. She reached under the pole, the tip of the device just above Mitsuru's panties. A mischievous smile on her face, she brushed the 'on' switch, making the device purr into life. The elder girl nearly leapt off the chair at the sensation. "Oh goooood...please stop."

She grinned, brushing aside her little prisoner's hair as she whispered in her ear, the vibrator still circling the surface of her panties. "Why? You certainly seem to enjoy it." She dug in the head, stretching the taut underwear as the device worked its way directly over Mitsuru's most sensitive place. Aigis stepped back, the exposed tendrils of her hand reaching for the pot of itching powder and slowly spreading it over Mitsuru's left foot. She couldn't contain it anymore, her body shuddering as she came. Hanging limply, she didn't even stir as the brush flecked more itching powder, this time onto her sensitive nipples. "Be back in a bit dear. Have fun," breathed Yukari, before she walked out, Aigis in tow like a blank-faced servant, pausing only to switch off the light.


	3. Day Two

"Wakey wakey, sweet-heart," murmured a soft voice in Mitsuru's ear. She yawned widely, one hand moving to wipe her reddened eyes, frowning as her arm failed to move. Great, I've slept on it all night, she thought with a groan in her mind as she moved her other arm. Both of my arms asleep? Finally the red-head opened her bleary eyes, the fuzzy confusion of wakefulness replaced with a coiled knot of panic as she took in the scene before her. Her bare legs were fastened into a metal bar with what looked like cuffs at each end, her socks hanging over the bar and shoes on the floor. She started as she recognised her bra lying on the ground, the subdued pink contrasting with the grime-covered floor, and realised her shirt had been torn open. A quick glance upward confirmed her fears; hands bound high above, and she realised the roughness on her tongue wasn't thirst as she felt the fabric pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Besides her Yukari stepped back from her side, hands braced on her hips as she smirked at the red-headed captive. "Welcome back to the land of the living." A wordless growl was her only reply as Mitsuru glared at her. Yukari just carried on looking at her until her captive broke away, red-faced in embarrassment over her predicament. "That's better," she said sweetly, hands reaching forth to remove the gag from Mitsuru's lips. Stooping to the ground for a moment, Yukari swept back up, one hand grasping her chin while the other held a water bottle. She tipped it onto Mitsuru's dry lips, dribbling drops down the imprisoned girl's mouth and face as the prisoner greedily licked at the water to relieve the dry and dusty taste left by the gag.

Yukari pulled away, waterbottle in hand as she poured its contents over Mitsuru's feet, the last few stubborn flakes of itching powder coated on the night before finally falling off under the torrent. "There, that's better," she whispered. "Nice and clean, ready for the day ahead of you."  
Mitsuru looked at her, face wide with horror at the implication in her words, "Wha- what do you mean? Yukari, tell me you're joking."  
Her brown-haired tormentor simply turned away, staring up at the security camera she'd had Aigis suborn as if she was an admirer in an art gallery. "Nope. Not in the slightest." Hands braced on her hips, she cocked her head to the side. "I forgot to ask Aigis if she left the cameras on after last night. Should probably check that."  
"No Yukari, please. You can't. Not again," Mitsuru pleaded, arms tugging at the ropes holding them fast. They didn't break, or fall apart like she so desperately wished they would. She could only barely move her legs, but her feet shook the bar-cuffs as she tried to wrench them free. Her captor didn't even seem to pay attention until she looked back over her shoulder and spoke, "Oh don't worry about that Mitsuru...it's going to be very different today."

She could only watch as the door opened and Aigis entered in silence, Yukari directing her to stand behind Mitsuru while she unlocked the bar-cuffs, pausing long enough to yank the tightly-closed brass hoop that kept the captive's left foot held up. It didn't take long, the pair working far too efficiently for Mitsuru's liking. Within a few minutes of getting her standing upright, the cold, dusty floor shaking beneath unsteady and numb legs, they'd removed the rope only to tie her back up with it. Her arms rested either side of her head while her bound wrists crossed behind her neck, the free strands pulled down to dangle behind her backside, and she blushed as Yukari pulled them up between her legs and held them like a perverse leash. "Time to go. Come on," she chirped as the trio headed towards the door.

Mitsuru knew, theoretically, just how many rooms lay in the dormitory building, and that the basement consisted of abandoned storerooms and the built-in laundry room. She didn't recognise the door that Yukari led her to though. It looked like any of the others built into the basement, but whereas most of those used traditional locks and keys, this one had a small keypad next to it on the wall, Yukari blocking her view as she typed in the code. Mitsuru expected her to push open the door, but instead it simply hissed aside, sliding into the wall to reveal a corridor painted in matte-white. She looked up at the dimmed lights as they carried on, trying to look down the few corridors they passed before Yukari dragged her onwards. Eventually they stopped in front of one, the brown-haired girl pressing it open with her free hand.

There sat a wooden box on the floor, just a little larger than one of the desks she used at Gekkoukan. Yukari tugged the leash, pulling Mitsuru behind her before dropping it as Aigis grasped the prisoner's shoulder, in case Mitsuru thought she could run. 'Not likely,' she thought to herself. Can't even open any doors like this. She couldn't help but glare at the back of Yukari's head as she did so, the other girl just crouching over the box and fiddling with a pair of latches on it. She dropped it open to the ground, revealing each half to have two holes carved into the varnished wooden surface, with each one slotted in a seam running along the holes. Burnished locks and hinges adorned each of the flaps in the two halves, and Yukari quickly raised them until they touched like the tip of a pyramid revealing the surface of one half to be covered in broad-blunted spikes. She walked back over to the tied-up girl, removing the rope roughly. "Stand in the box," she said, one thumb hooked back over her shoulder to point at it.

She baulked, suddenly fixated on the box. It was easy to feel brave when she couldn't do anything, but now that she was free she realised she didn't fancy trying to escape half-naked and unarmed from her captors. She could feel her defiance ebbing away as she looked away from the menacing look Yukari bore, Mitsuru shuffled towards the box, arms folded over the tear in her shirt. Following the silent instruction in the other girl's pointing head and frowning face, she stepped into the box's lower half, biting her lip as she felt the blunted spikes running the length of the arch of her soles. At least Yukari hasn't placed any under my toes, she thought gratefully before tensing up with the knowledge that the silent Aigis was behind her. Yukari fussed with a flap of wood, slotting it back down to fit around the front of her ankles before inserting a key into the lock embedded in the surface. She surreptitiously tried to pull her feet out while the other girl turned away for a moment, but there was no give in it. She wasn't going to escape the pair, not unless she thought she could hop her way out. A pair of her felt irritated just at the thought of that. No matter what the other two were doing, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of humiliating her.

None of what she thought seemed to matter, though as the pair of captors seized her arms. Her hands were grabbed and pulled down into the box, the tops of her hands pressed flat to the bottom while her wrist was braced against a block of wood just underneath the upper flap. With a flourish Yukari locked the longer flap around the bottom of her wrists, fixing them as securely as her ankles. "So...I bet I'm the first person to get you like this." Yukari said as she stood back. "Unless Miss Class President happens to be not quite as uptight as she is publicly?" her voice trailed off suggestively.  
"As if," Mitsuru snarled back. "At least I'm not the one dancing around in a miniskirt hoping a boy will notice me." She pitched her voice higher, taking on a whiny tone, "Oh, I hope Mokoto-senpai notices me."  
Yukari just narrowed her eyes back at her. "I see the cat's got claws."

Aigis disappeared out of sight for a moment, returning with a clutch of cables and a box in her artificial hands before placing them onto the white-washed concrete floor. Yukari picked up two of the rubber-coated wires, idly rolling them about in one of her dainty hands as she walked around the bent-over girl. As she vanished behind Mitsuru, she suddenly ducked down, her hands reaching up inside Mitsuru's skirt and crawling along her inner thighs. The bound woman couldn't help but shiver as she felt the cold touch on her skin, and she could only watch Yukari rummaging underneath her skirt as she felt something being attached to her thighs. As the other girl ducked back out, her work done, Mitsuru could see two wires trailing from underneath the folds of her skirt, brushing her skin as she shivered.

Now she could see what those slender hands were carrying as they reached up to the hole torn in her shirt. A pair of wires, the same as the ones Aigis had carried in, with pads of polished mirror-like silver attached to the ends, dulled by a rubbery coating. The hands crept up into the tear, and then reached down, running along the taut muscle of her stomach and she tensed up, feeling Yukari put the pads on her abdomen. She couldn't stop herself when the other girl grabbed another pair, reaching back into her shirt and upwards to afix these two to the tops of her breasts. Her captor was groping around as she did so, and Mitsuru blushed furiously as she felt Yukari grab her breasts. "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" she spat indignantly. She bit her tongue in strained silence, as Yukari just pinched her nipples between her cold fingers in response. "I'll do what I please, Mitsuru. You're the guest in my little...'establishment'."

Yukari sidled around in front of her, smiling up as she did. "Just two more to go," she murmured softly. Rubbing her hands up and down her captive's arms, she delicately grabbed at each sleeve, ripping a slit in each of the lilac sleeves up to the elbow. She picked up the last pair of cables, crouching down and smiling impishly at the back of Mitsuru's head. Delicately she peeled the covers of the pads off, revealing the same mirrored silver finish and dull adhesive look the bound girl had spotted on the first pair. These she attached to the inside of Mitsuru's arms, just below the elbow, and the older girl writhed in disgust at being touched and adorned like a toy, stopping only as the motions drove her feet down onto the spikes just a little more. A lazy grin like a cat's strolled onto her captor's face as she stood back and admired the view. "Aigis, is the camera on?" she asked as an afterthought, turning to face her unwilling accomplice.  
"It is," intoned the android emotionlessly.  
"Glad to hear it," she replied, her head turned back over her shoulder as she flicked her tongue over her lips in amusement.

The younger girl walked behind Mitsuru, Aigis trailing behind her blankly. All Mitsuru could see was their legs, one pair covered in soft pink skin to contrast the metallic sheen of Aigis' own legs. Yukari dropped to the floor, crossing her legs primly as Mitsuru tried to cope with the sight of the upside-down apparition. She leaned forward, elbows braced on her knees as her hands threaded together underneath her chin as she studied the contorted girl before her. "You've got a choice here, Mitsuru. Can you feel the buttons in front of your middle fingers?"  
Mitsuru gently probed the space before her contorted fingers, fingertips brushing against a smooth plastic surface. "Yes, I can feel it," she spoke warily.  
Behind her Yukari nodded in satisfaction. "Press it." Glancing between her own legs to where she could see Yukari's, Mitsuru decided against refusing the girl's command, and her fingers reached out to press the two buttons in front of them. She yelped as the pads on her arms jolted alive, and the electricity drove a sharp spike of pain up and down her arms.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she glared venomously at Yukari, about to spit some of the very unladylike words that she'd once overheard her stylist use once about one particularly pompous designer, but the grinning girl just raised a finger to her lips. "Just so you know, there's other three other pairs of buttons too. Now then, you've got a choice. You can press any buttons you want in any combination, provided you press twins like the middle finger buttons just then," she said happily, "but as a bonus, there's a diffuser. The more pairs you activate, the weaker the overall shock is, unlike just then."  
She watched as Mitsuru looked away, imagining her captive's fingers wafting through the box in an attempt to reach the other buttons in front of her shorter fingers. "You know," she said with a distracted look, "you don't want to press any buttons, get no shocks, that's fine."  
Mitsuru just looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah," Yukari sighed, "there is a catch."  
With a quick motion Aigis gathered up the pleated folds of Mitsuru's skirt, flinging them up and over her back before bringing her metal hand downwards in a sharp arc. Mitsuru just screamed as the slap that the hand had landed on Mitsuru's pale left cheek resounded through her body with a wave of pain.

Red-faced, her eyes watering, she looked at Yukari pleadingly. "Don't do this to me, Yukari! Let me go and I promise there'll be no trouble."  
Yukari looked away wistfully. "There's always trouble. So we may as well both get it, right?"  
She rose up gracefully, pausing just to pull what looked like a rubber-coated wristwatch from her pocket. She wrapped it around Mitsuru's wrist so the bent-over girl could see it without much trouble and it whined to life, the screen glowing green. "There's a timer on this, set to five minutes." Her shoes clicked on the concrete as she walked off. "You girls have fun," she called back over her shoulder smugly. Mitsuru glared at the retreating legs before turning back to the timer as it beeped onwards.

As it clicked down to zero, Mitsuru made her choice. Pushing her hands further into the box, the smooth wood scraping along her knuckles, she could feel the buttons that lay in front of her ring fingers. She pushed them in along with the buttons in front of her middle fingers, wincing in anticipation over where the shocks would be. The shock was less potent than the first one, but this time it tore through her arms and her belly and she shuddered at the needles it sent coursing through her. The watch reset itself again, five minutes showing on the face and she watched it count down all over again. The next one was harder, pins and needles juddering through her arms and stomach, Mitsuru's hands beginning to tingle thanks to the demanding combination of the contorted posture her arms were in and the stinging electricity.

Over and over it had gone, the watch counting downwards like a guillotine in slow motion, and Mitsuru closed her eyes, unable to watch it any longer. She wasn't sure now how many times she'd forced her fingers against the buttons, hammering them like the electricity hammered through her body. Nine times? Ten times? Better that then let herself be beaten like an errant child. The one consolation was those long minutes of the countdown, time to compose herself before...before she had to press the buttons herself or feel her backside spanked under the unyielding firmness of the android's hand. Time to reflect on the fact that just like the day before she was at the mercy of a nearly-psychotic 'friend' and an android that acted like it had been brainwashed, and her only freedom was the choice of whether to hurt herself or have them do it for her. Opening her eyes as she threw the depressing thought away, she stared in mute horror as the watch reached zero and Aigis' flung her hand down on the captive girl's exposed cheeks.

Biting her tongue in reflex she shuddered as she felt her legs give way a little under the impact and her toes twitched at the bite of the spikes. As her eyelids slipped open again she stared down in confusion. The watch had started, but it read as four and a half minutes. "Impossible," she breathed to herself, and she sagged in dismay, jolting back up as she felt Aigis' hand lash her again. "Wait! The timer's not over!" she cried.  
"Yukari instructed me that it does not need to be," retorted the android with all the lack of emotion that was starting to repel Mitsuru.  
"What does that even mean?" she asked desperately.  
"If the subject deviates from original posture significantly, punishment is to be administered," came the reply as the hand lashed again and Mitsuru was forced to yelp from the pain.

It didn't take long for her to figure out what Yukari had done. Now she was forced to punish herself or be punished, and all the while stand firmer than Michaelangelo's 'David'. The conniving little bi- she thought, only to be interrupted by the sound of the buzzer and she hurriedly pushed her middle three fingers forwards this time. The pain of the shock was far less than what it had been earlier, but it still took her breath away as she felt the tingling zap dance through her arms, stomach and even her breasts. Mitsuru couldn't help but shudder in dismay as she saw the watch reset to four and a half minutes again, and braced herself. She would never give them the satisfaction of breaking her down. That was the plan, anyway.

She lasted until the watch's display began to read three minutes when it renewed itself. "Please, just stop this Aigis! Let me go!" she cried fervently.  
"I'm sorry Mitsuru, I'm afraid I can't do that," the android replied. The captive girl felt like crying; there was no way she could bring herself to push the buttons again. No, better to take a break from the electric haze. The only alternative was unthinkable to her; contort her hands until she could and take what Aigis was standing ready to give her. Mitsuru's eyes closed hurriedly as the counter dropped to zero, and she jammed all her fingers forwards again.  
Whimpering as the last needles of electricity danced away through her nerve endings, she sagged as what vestige remained of her will left her. She didn't care now  
The watch went down to one minute; fifty seconds, forty seconds, thirty seconds. By the time it reached twenty seconds she'd long since given up even attempting to press the buttons, and instead swivelled her toes to the side and away from the rough spiky surface of the box. She didn't care if that meant Aigis spanking her. There was no point in trying to carry on the fight. Not anymore, and she drifted into unconsciousness even as the slap landed on her backside again...

She could hear a voice, sounding as if it was far away, but her eyes refused to open, clamped shut from tiredness. "It's over, Mitsuru." Hesitantly, she forced her eyelids open again, shying at the bright light she saw coming from the doorway behind Aigis.  
"Really?" she asked, a smile breaking out on her rouge-stained lips.  
"Yes. Rest period of thirty minutes will now commence, followed by period two of your training."  
"W...what? No! Damn you, you stupid machine, let me out of here!"  
Perched against the wall around the corner from the open doorway, Yukari listened to the pleading screams of Mitsuru. They muffled as Aigis shut the door and walked out, stopping besides the girl who'd managed to alter her. "I have done as you asked, Yukari."  
"Cool..." she replied, chewing her lip in thought, "Yeah, listen. I'll be out for the next session, so once you're done, get her back into the resting room. You know what to do then, don't you?" she asked.


	4. Day Three

After yesterday and the long hours of enforced positions, they'd left her in the same dingy room she'd first been held in nearly two days ago. The room was the same as ever; all they'd done was simply take out the stool and the bar-cuff attachment, replaced with a rickety cot-frame bed. Aigis had manhandled her, though perhaps that word was too strong since she'd been in no position to put up a fight, out of the room she couldn't think of as anything but the 'shock room'. Little troubled Mitsuru's sleep, not even the Shadows could give her nightmares, but she'd been unable to sleep well, still fixated on how they'd played with her; Aigis and her deranged controller, Yukari.

Her cheeks flushed red with anger as she saw the small television they'd left behind, the one which Yukari had gloatingly fed the CCTV of the SEES building to, all to rub the isolation into Mitsuru's face as she watched the others getting on with their day-to-day lives. All that and the indignity of being tied up like a pervert's toy, with her hands behind her and fastened by a taut rope to her bound ankles, still red from the blunted spike-floor of the stock-box she'd been placed in the day before. Even tied up like a farm animal, Aigis had been left behind to watch over her silently, her cold metal fingers stroking up the arch of her soles like clockwork every half-hour, to provoke her into thinking over what was to come, she supposed. Part of her didn't want to admit it, but it had worked.

The door's lock clicked as the handle was pushed downwards. She recoiled at the brightness streaming in from the ceiling-mounted lights, unused to it after so long in the stark darkness, and all she could make out was the hazy outline of a figure. It was the voice that gave away the name of the figure, and she glared at Yukari as the other girl spoke. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Mitsuru. Did you sleep well?" Mitsuru just stared at her tormentor. As if I've had much of a chance to, tied up like a piece of meat and with Aigis watching over me you little cow, she snarled inside her head.

"I'll take that as a yes then," the other girl carried on, stepping inside so Mitsuru could see the smile blossoming on her face. "Come on, let's get her moving," she spoke to Aigis this time as if Mitsuru wasn't even there, and the captive girl could feel the hate for Yukari growing a little more inside. The thoughts of exaggerated revenge left her head just as soon as she felt them grab hold of her, Yukari pinning her shoulders down onto the rough cot-liner while Aigis undid the ropes around her ankles and retied them around her waist. Pulling her up ungently, they guided her off the bed onto shaky legs still red and sore from the bite of the ropes.

Mitsuru's hands crept down towards the knotted rope within easy reach, but Yukari was there in a moment, taking the slack rope and sliding the knot to her captive's exposed stomach, backing away. The rope in her hand acted as a leash and Mitsuru stumbled forwards, biting back a curse as she felt Aigis pull the rope dangling from her wrists up into the air. The girl leading her didn't even look back as she spoke, "You know, I do realise that yesterday wasn't that fun for you, Mitsuru. So today, I thought I'd give you the chance to sit down and relax! It's only fair after yesterday."

What would be fair is if you let me go, you lunatic! her mind screamed, but she knew better than to say it out loud. There was no telling what Yukari would choose to do to her. They led her onwards, past the room where she'd been forced to hold herself into a contorted form or face the indignity of being spanked like an errant child, and she could feel her cheeks heating with anger. She half-imagined the feel of the electric-pads dancing through her skin all over again, and Mitsuru couldn't repress an errant shudder at that.

She was led past another pair of doors, hesitating slightly as she was dragged to a crossroads and saw the corridor in front of her growing darker until it reached the door at the far end, standing shrouded in the shadows. This is ridiculous, she barked at herself, I've stood up to Shadows and now I'm unnerved by a simple door? She couldn't help the reflexive flicker of relief as Yukari instead dragged her down the leftmost branch of the corridor and through a door there. That flicked fled her body when she saw what was waiting for her inside.

Stocks. She'd seen the like before in documentaries from the West, and those had told her they were quaint devices used to hold petty criminals, and looked as petty and ramshackle as their captives themselves. This one didn't, sleek birch wood divided into two halves with a pair of shining steel padlocks sat on the top-most half connecting it to the stands holding the pieces up. She looked on as Yukari let go, pushing forward a lightweight wooden bench forward until it sat just behind the stocks and undid the locks. "Aigis, I'll need a hand over here. Get Mitsuru sorted for a moment, please."

The silent android stalked forward, grabbing hold of Mitsuru and dragging her along to the bench. There Aigis made her lie down, tying the ropes around her waist to the end past Mitsuru's head while the ones around her wrists to the bottom, past her legs. All she could do was turn her head and watch as the android went to help Yukari lift off the top panel, setting it aside on the floor with more care than either had shown when they'd bound and stripped her. She looked up to see Yukari glancing back at her over her shoulder before turning around with a smirk, bending down besides her stretched out body.

The look in her eye was disturbing, and she crouched to her knees like a waiting predator, while her hand roamed over Mitsuru's stomach, gentle fingers drifting over the skin like the breath of a lover, and Mitsuru recoiled at the thought. Surely there was no way Yukari was thinking...well, thinking that. That certainty took a hit as she felt the other hand creep up beneath the torn fragments of her shirt. "You know you're enjoying this, Mitsuru. No need to fight it." She didn't even bother replying to that, just sneering silently at the ceiling. Yukari took the hint, and stood with a sigh.

Mitsuru saw her chance. "Yukari, just think about this," she asked with a calmness she didn't feel. "Let me go and I give you my word you won't suffer any repercussions from it."  
Yukari stayed quiet as she and Aigis bent to untie her from the bench, Aigis keeping her pinned while Yukari grabbed her ankles, hauling her round until she could drop them into the two slots at the far end. She expected the top board to be dropped in then, just like the ones in the documentaries, but it wasn't. Instead, she cried out as she was cruelly bent forward, the heavy top piece of wood dropped down to seal her in as soon as her neck touched the padding on the lower half. She felt like she was trapped in a vice, and she could practically hear her muscles screaming in protest at this.

Yukari draped herself over the stocks, arms folded beneath her chin as she gazed down at Mitsuru. "You promise I have your word?"  
The other girl could only just turn her head enough to catch a glimpse of her captor, and spoke urgently, "Of course! All you have to do is let me out of here."  
Yukari sighed, and nodded as if she hadn't even bothered to listen. "So, I've got your word," she said as she straightened up, hands picking up one of the locks out of her captive's sight. "I'm glad...it's just not going to be the word you thought," she carried on as she sealed it shut through the clasp. Mitsuru just stared at the floor in horror, hearing the twin of the sound coming from near her other foot, and she knew that Aigis had just put the other lock onto the stocks.

She could see Yukari's shoes backpedalling as she made her way backwards, hearing a clink as she picked something up before coming back. Only the glint of metal reflecting the dim ceiling light betrayed any hint of what it was, until Yukari waved it under her face. "Recognise this, dear senpai?" Mitsuru stifled a gasp at the sight. I'd know that anywhere, she thought, and part of her seethed at the thought of Yukari daring to take it for herself. Her captor waved it around again, unable to stop sniggering like a schoolgirl. "Yep. Your favourite foil from the fencing club."

She traced the bulbous foil of the blade over the exposed toes of Mitsuru's right foot, the cold steel lingering enough to send a shiver down the bound girl's body. That foil was her one salvation; the foil as a blade was useless for cutting anything since it was a tool of learning and practise, and that meant Yukari wasn't going to do anything serious. At least, not beyond what the little bitch has already done, she thought. Above her, Yukari was still smiling as she swung the end of the blade against her captive's foot, beaming at the thin yelp that resulted. But she grew serious again. "There's only one word I want to hear from you tonight Mitsuru. I want you to beg me to stop."

That was when it truly began, the foil tracing along her foot as if to tease before being whipped in a snapping arc, over and over. She had no idea what was happening behind her, and would have regretted it if she had. The devilish tendrils, mobile firing pins, that Aigis had extended from her hand on the first day swarmed out of the gun-fingers along with their identical twins from her left hand. They trailed and moved in the air like a swarm of worms, stopping only when she stood before Mitsuru's left foot. Clapping her hands together, the tendrils met and wrapped around each other like a nest of tentacles with half their length left swinging freely. The metal hands swung like a golfer taking a put, and the tendrils lashed against the long arch of her foot.

She whimpered, she shrieked, she screamed for the first two hours. But Mitsuru took heart in the fact that no matter what, she wouldn't say the words Yukari wanted her to say. To beg, to plead, like a misbehaving child. Or a slave, she thought with a wince as the tendrils swept their harsh length onto her sole. She couldn't decide if one was worse than the other; the solid bite of the foil only focused the pain on a single part of her skin, but the tendrils flowed like water all over her feet. But in the end, she couldn't resist, the strain of trying to hold herself back from saying the words she knew Yukari wanted to hear becoming too much for her, and she closed her eyes as she sank into the abyss of sleep.

She woke at the sound of the bird's song. It hung in the sky above, circling in wide, lazy arcs, wings flapping with slow disdain as the same breeze whistling over her skin kept it in the air. Mitsuru smiled as she recognised the shape of a red-crowned crane, and the smile only widened as she kept looking up at it flying high. Ever since she was little, though she'd never told anyone so, she'd loved to watch the birds soaring into the sky from their perches, free to explore as they were borne on the winds. It just brought home the fact that she was bound to become the next leader of the Kirijo Group even more, and that for most of her life she hadn't had that freedom that even Motoko or Yukari had in their lives. As she thought of the last girl, her expression soured a little. Why on earth had she been dreaming such foul things about her friend? She looked back down to the ground she lay on; a field, the grass bending beneath her fingers as she pushed herself up.

She looked to her left, seeing the mountain for the first time. It was only a pile of rock, but she couldn't help but think of it looking just as threatening as Tartarus itself. It looks so grim, she thought to herself, like it doesn't even want anything near it. She couldn't help but shiver, the air suddenly becoming a chill on her skin. A shadow dipped over her face for a moment, and she shielded her eyes as she gazed up at it. It looked like a golden eagle, smaller than the crane but she couldn't help but think it compensated by looking savage. Where the crane flew with bored apathy, the eagle dived with furious precision, wings pummelling the air as it headed straight for the larger bird. Mitsuru shouted, a vain effort to warn the bird, she knew, but still...she had to at least try!

She tried to look away from the inevitable but she couldn't. The eagle snapped at the crane, its yellowed beak snapping at the white flank of the larger bird, and all the crane could do in return was try to buffet the eagle with its broad wings. Still it did nothing but circle about, as if all the crane cared for was to remain trapped in the same figure of eight it had been flying since she'd first seen it, and the eagle kept pecking at it. She stared in horror as the raptor's beak found purchase, and it snapped close on the crane's right leg before she...

...shuddered awake with a short scream, head flailing around inside the stock's constrictive seal before the tip of a foil was brought against her chin. Swallowing instinctively at the touch of the cold metal, she craned her neck to follow its touch until she was looking at Yukari's glaring face. The younger girl's fingers were still pinched around her big toe, still red from the pressure she was exerting. "Am I boring you, Mitsuru?" The older girl just broke down, shying away from the angry gaze of Yukari. So close, she thought, why couldn't this have been the dream?

"I'm so glad to hear it, dear senpai. Here, let me make it...a bit more 'hands-on', yes?" She could hear the awkwardness in Yukari's tone as she stumbled over the unfamiliar English words, one of the few times Mitsuru had ever heard the other girl use a foreign language outside of tutor periods. She stiffened as she realised the other girl was now behind her, leaning over her, one hand slipping to the front of her tattered shirt and reaching inside. She could feel it massaging her breasts, and she bucked as wildly as she could to throw Yukari off. The younger woman just laughed, her free hand reaching over the top of the heavy wooden stock and grasping her captive's hair.

She pulled it then, making it turn back to the left foot where Aigis still stood silently, as imposing in her steady cold gaze as the mountain in Mitsuru's dream had been. "Come on Aigis, let's not let Mitsuru get bored again," she chided. The android said nothing as her eyes turned to the pale sole in front of her, and she extended the dendrites in her hands once more. Clenching them together as if a mass of tentacles belonging to a sea creature, she leant back like a golfer before bringing them down in an almost dainty half-spin that left Mitsuru screaming from the burning trails of the dendrite's wake on her skin. She watched helplessly, the shame from the fact she couldn't stop it burning up inside, as the dendrites fell upon her sole again and again.

She could feel the tracks of her tears making their way down her face, ruining what little was left of her tattered make-up. The pain mingled with shame, and fear, as she tried to drive out the sensations coming from her foot and her breasts where Yukari's hand toyed mercilessly, pinching and groping as she pleased. Yukari bowed her head down towards Mitsuru's own, cooing softly to her, "I'm glad you're enjoying it all, Mitsuru, but I think you're feeling a bit worn out." The redhead tried to repress the look of hope on her face, but inside she felt so conflicted. Is she serious, she thought, it's over? She knew being led back to that room where she'd spent the night tied up and forced to watch her other teammates going about their lives was an awful experience, but it had to be better than this.

Above her, Yukari let go of her hair, waving at Aigis to stop her constant work for a moment. "Well," Yukari asked quietly, "are you feeling a bit worn out?" Mitsuru couldn't bring herself to do anything other than whisper her answer of 'yes', but her captor decided she wasn't going to put up with that. Her hand had stopped roaming, slender fingers resting on one of her teased nipples just before she delicately pinched it between thumb and forefinger. "I can't hear you, Mitsuru. Speak up, why don't you?" she asked, brusquely cutting off Mitsuru's piteous whine.  
She gave up. Everything within her burned with the need not to, but in the end she couldn't resist the opportunity dangled before her. "Y...yes, Yukari."  
"Yes, what?" the other girl asked with sudden venom in her voice.  
"Yes Yukari...I'm feeling worn out."

"Shush..." murmured her captor. "It's alright, I'm glad you said it," she carried on, now stroking the top of Mitsuru's head gently. "Let's give you a break, yes?" Yukari whispered to her. Her hands suddenly kneaded into gripping her captive's red locks, forcing her to stare to the right this time. "Aigis, if you'd be so kind...?"  
The bound girl just trembled as the still android moved over, bracing back into that same golfer's swing before lashing out at her so-far untouched sole, and she screamed with the pain. The sensation of the firing pins smacking into her foot was agonising, but still she tried to bite back the howls of suffering.

"Come on, Mitsuru. Tell me you want me to stop it. Beg me to. Plead for mercy," intoned Yukari as solemnly as an executioner. "Come on, Mitsuru. All it takes is that one word. You can end all this pain right now if you just say it." She left her place behind Mitsuru now and strode around the far side of the heavy stocks, hand still gripping her captive's hair. "Well?" she demanded, the impatience in her voice clear now.  
Gritting her teeth against the blows Aigis kept inflicting on her now painfully red sole, Mitsuru craned her neck back up into the top half of the stocks, until she could just see Yukari in the corner of her eye, "Not a chance, you little cow."

Yukari's face just grew into a grim smile. "I had a feeling you were going to say that, actually."  
Letting her grip on Mitsuru's hair go, she walked around behind her again, bending down to pick up a narrow but long canvas tube that she'd stashed there before picking up Mitsuru from Aigis earlier that day. Plunging her hand in, she managed to extract the two items she wanted before walking back around to Mitsuru's trapped head. There she dangled one of them in front of her captive's face, and waited for Mitsuru to focus on it. The bound girl stared at it; a crimson-dark ball that looked like it was rubber, black straps flapping loose from either side. "Open wide now, Mitsuru," asked Yukari patiently. Mitsuru just shook her head fiercely, determined not to let that thing be put in her mouth.

Yukari just pursed her lips and turned to Aigis. "Persuade her, would you?" The robot nodded once, turning back to that same golfer's swing she'd been using to lash Mitsuru's feet for nearly an hour now, and brought it down twice as hard as any of the ones before. Before her captive could stop herself, she'd opened her mouth in a piercing shriek as the blunt cylinders lashed against her foot, and Yukari feverishly worked the crimson ball into her mouth before strapping the leather straps together around the back of her head. Brushing away any trapped strands of hair, Yukari plucked the other object, a heavy roll of microfoam tape, from where she'd dropped it atop the stocks in her hurry to gag Mitsuru. She ripped a piece off, plastering it over Mitsuru's distorted mouth before hastily tamping it down. Then another piece was ripped off, this one smoothed down over her captive's eyes and another followed it. It may have been pointless given that she couldn't see anything clearly aside from the floor before her, but Yukari felt in the mood for emphasis.

Slipping over to Aigis, she leant over to her compatriot's ear. "Withdraw those firing pins. We'll be using something else now," she said before slipping back around to pick up the canvas bag once more. Here she pulled out ten short lengths of wire, and she handed them to Aigis without a word, pulling out ten lengthy strings for herself. She moved to stand before her captive, hands braced on her hips. "I know we've been spoiling you with our attention for most of the day, Mitsuru, so now I just want you to sit there for a moment while we get you comfortable." The other girl just mewled behind the gag, barely audible to Yukari less than a metre away, whether at what Yukari said, or at the realisation that Aigis was now stood behind her, supple fingers gathering up her hair into strands and wrapping each one with a length of wire, incredibly leaving enough wire in each one free to wrap into a hangman's noose before pulling them all through what little space remained between the bound girl's neck and the stock's headhole itself.

Chiding herself for just watching her companion's work, Yukari crouched down besides Mitsuru's left foot, the red marks that had adorned it now fading, and quickly wrapped a length of string around each long toe. Satisfied with the tautness of each one, she silently passed them around the side of the wood to Aigis' waiting hands before moving off to repeat it on the right foot. Dragging those strings, careful to make sure they went around the stock horizontally rather than coming over the top, she reached out for the nearest strand of hair, tying the free length of the string through the noose before drawing it in tightly and knotting it. She hurried along with the rest, watching Aigis do the same for the left-hand strings she'd passed over, ignoring the babbling grunts and mmphs coming from behind Mitsuru's securely gagged lips.

When they'd finished, they walked back to the front, and Yukari couldn't repress the thin smile of satisfaction on her face as she stared down at her trophy. She bent down quietly besides one foot, her fingers reaching out and drifting down it lighter than a feather, and the smile turned to a beam of joy as she watched the toes start to move, cut short as they pulled on Mitsuru's hair and a thin yelp was muffled behind the gag. She moved quickly then, pulling out a pair of slender willow reeds from the bag, passing one to Aigis delicately before turning back to her captive, one hand lightly caressing Mitsuru's cheek. "I gave you the chance to put an end to it, Mitsuru. Over and over, I said, and did you listen?" she asked, before carrying on. "Of course you didn't, because you're Miss Perfect," she said with a theatrical sigh. "Well you've got what you wanted."

She whipped the thin reed in her hand against the stock, just centimetres from Mitsuru's head, the thin thwish startling the older girl as it lashed into the wood. "That was so you know what's coming," Yukari said in a grim voice. "Aigis, if you'd be so kind?" At that, the artificial girl watched Mitsuru's trapped foot for a moment, most likely using whatever inbuilt combat software she had to judge the best place, before suddenly whipping the mid-part of the reed against Mitsuru's arch, eliciting a muffled grunt from the captive. Sitting back on her crouched knees, Yukari watched her repeat this with a content expression before turning to the untreated foot that lay before her. Here she reached her fingers out, resting them atop the heel before slowly moving them sidewards, wandering them along the skin, her nails skimming the skin and leaving it tingling in their wake.

Enough with subtlety; she put the reed down atop her knees, bracing her thin fingers on either side of Mitsuru's arch before she began to slowly rake her nails up and down, weaving them in and around as intricately as any spider's web. Mitsuru's feet were shaking under the double assault, and Yukari could only dream of how painful it was for the proud redhead. She kept at it for another ten minutes, and by this point sweat was dripping down her captive's face from the strain. Motioning to Aigis, she watched as the robot put her own reed down and unlocked the gunport-fingers of her left hand. She extended the firing pins out, keeping the cable behind them firmly inside before grasping Mitsuru's toes and spreading them with her forceful fingers.

Then they were run between her toes, Aigis moving her hand like a engine, sliding the pins over and against the vulnerable skin without a pause. On the other side, Yukari's reed was in hand, and she rested the paper-thin tip against the inside curve of her arch. There she teased her captive, gently flicking it against her skin, brushing it to the side and lifting it away in a repetitive cycle that amused her. Eventually she broke it, lifting the reed up and then smacking it down as hard as she could, grinning as Mitsuru finally broke into a scream that she could hear, even if it wasn't legible, through the gag. She lifted the reed up again, and brought it down with a meaty slap, and again and again until it broke. Staring at it in annoyance, she shrugged, and reached into the bag for the rest of the bundle she'd left in it.

As she plucked a new one from inside the string-wrapped package, Yukari smiled down at her captive, and bent back to her work eagerly.


End file.
